Already Gone
by aussiegleek18
Summary: story prompt from Kelly Clarkson's song 'Already Gone' Chapter one Chapter twos story prompt 'Another Heart Calls' All American Rejects
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I own nothing! So a one shot for you all! Now I'm pretty sure all us puckleberry's when we hear 'Cry' we think Puck and Rachel, I also love Kelly's song 'Already Gone' and I think Puckleberry so here is my little one shot with this song as my muse! Enjoy :)**

_Already Gone_

_**Remember all the things we wanted  
Now all our memories, they're haunted  
We were always meant to say goodbye **_

Rachel really fucking regrets going along with this stupid idea. Puck came up to her a few days after the baby gate scandal broke and everyone found out that Noah was the father with this idea; that, at the time sounded amazing, three months later is breaking her heart.

"Berry I have a proposition for ya." Puck smirked walking beside Rachel before dragging her into an empty classroom.

"I will not have sex with you Noah." Rachel said straight up.

"Ok, um, okay, but that wasn't why I want to talk to you, let's date again." Puck rushed out.

"Excuse me? You have a pregnant girlfriend and I'm in love with Finn still..." Rachel began rambling but was cut of by Puck.

"I mean pretend. To make Quinn and Finn jealous, to get our sweethearts." Puck said uncharacteristically nervous.

"How would this work?" Rachel asked not seeing it.

"I know how Finn and Quinn's mind operates and they won't want anyone else what they think of as 'theirs' especially me having you and you having me, Quinn hates you and Finn fucking wants to kill me." Puck told her point blank.

"How a-and when would this all start?" Rachel asked starting to like the idea more and more.

"Tomorrow, we announce that we have been fucking on and off for a while and now you tied down the Puckerone," Puck offered.

"No, I don't want people to look at me like I am one of your sluts, let's just say we connected through Temple and now we are seeing where it can go." Rachel countered.

"Can I say I have at least touched your tits?" Puck asked in the nicest way possible.

Thinking it over for a few moments Rachel nodded,

"That seems acceptable." Rachel agreed,

"Alright imma fake rock your world." Puck smirked making Rachel blush before he stroll out of the room with his trademark smirk, he was so gunna get his family back!

_**Even with our fists held high**__**  
**__**It never would have worked out **__**right**__**, yeah**__**  
**__**We were never meant for do or die**__**  
**__**I didn't want us to **__**burn**__** out**__**  
**__**I didn't come here to hurt you now I can't stop**_

"Since when have you and ManHands been dating?" Quinn demanded in the middle of glee club a few days from when Puck and Rachel agreed to this dating thing.

"For a few weeks babe." Puck smirked, this was so gunna work!

"Rachel how can you be with him? He'll just cheat on you and break your heart!" Finn asked Rachel softly,

"Noah gets me, we balance each other out and whatever happened between him and Quinn happened when we weren't together, I'm sorry that he hurt you but he hasn't done anything to hurt me." Rachel said in a lawyer toned voice.

"Except for the slushies." Kurt added, worried for his friend.

Looking down at her feet, Rachel sighed, why was she agreeing to help Noah when he used to torment her on a daily basics.

"I said sorry, many times, I only slushied her because I liked her." Puck told the group, grabbing onto Rachel's hand and squeezing it before spinning her around to face him and pushed a piece of wayward hair from her face, "I'm really fucking sorry Rachel." Puck whispered sincerely making Rachel's heart beat faster with the way he was looking at her... Rachel knew he wasn't acting.

"It's okay Noah." Rachel whispered back and was shocked when Puck placed a light kiss on her lips right in front of everyone, if people were doubting their status they would change their minds once they started kissing in public.

"I think I'm gunna be sick." Quinn sneered before storming out the choir room with Santana and Brittany rushing after her.

_**I want you to know  
That it doesn't matter  
Where we take this road  
But someone's gotta go  
And I want you to know  
You couldn't have loved me better  
But I want you to move on  
So I'm already gone **_

When Rachel found out that Finn had gotten another girlfriend she was devastated, and then Noah came around to her house with an apologetic expression.

"I heard, I'm fucking sorry Rach, I thought this would work, I understand if you wanna you know 'break up'." Puck said sincerely.

Looking into Noah's hazel eyes, Rachel shook her head,

"You still haven't got your girl yet Puckerman, and I don't break my promises." Rachel vowed.

"A-Are you sure baby?" Puck asked concerned,

"Yes Noah I am 100% sure I want to get you and Quinn together!" Rachel beamed even though her heart was breaking, the last month she had spent with Noah had made her feel... happy. And when he kissed her, it was so much more different to the way she felt when Finn kissed her, in a good way.

"Your fucking awesome Rach." Puck smiled kissing Rachel on the lips like he normally did, Rachel couldn't help herself when she deepened the kiss.

Pulling back, out of breath Puck looked at Rachel curious.

"W-What was that?" Puck mumbled.

"I-I don't know b-but I want you to do something for me." Rachel informed Puck.

"Anything." Puck nodded, if Rachel was helping him get Quinn back he could help her it was was only fair.

"Have sex with me." Rachel blurted out.

"What?" Puck asked not sure he heard properly.

"I want you to take my virginity Noah." Rachel whispered wrapping her arms around his neck, "I trust you and I'm 16, I'm ready."

"Are you sure because, once you cash that in there is no refunds." Puck double checked.

"I'm sure Noah and I want it to be you." Rachel mumbled before kissing his softly on the lips. "Please."

"Yes." Puck said straight away, he had wanted to pop Berry's cherry since middle school and the last month he has been feeling these 'feelings' that he hasn't felt for anyone, not even Quinn...

_**Looking at you makes it harder**__**  
**__**But I know that you'll find another**__**  
**__**That doesn't always make you wanna cry**_

When Puck slid his cock into Rachel's tight as fuck pussy, it felt like home... and that scared him like fuck.

"Ouch." Rachel muttered as a tear slipped from her eyes and ran down her check, they were both surprised when Puck kissed the tear away so tenderly, lovingly; once she had adjusted to Puck's cock, Rachel threw her head back in pleasure as he began to slowly move.

"Fuck Rach." Puck panted in her neck.

"Oh Noah, god, it feels so good." Rachel moaned in pure bliss.

"Your fucking beautiful Rachel."

"Faster." Was all Rachel breathlessly replied and gripped onto Puck's back as he increased his speed, pounding into her as he held onto the headboard on Rachel's bed.

The first time Rachel Berry had ever cummed was around Noah Puckerman's cock sending Noah straight over the edge chanting Rachel's name in her ear over and over again.

_**It started with the perfect kiss then**__**  
**__**We could feel the poison **__**set**__** in**__**  
**__**"Perfect" couldn't keep this love alive**__**  
**__**You know that I love you so**__**  
**__**I love you enough to let you go**_

Since Rachel and Puck had sex, they had been closer then ever, acting more and more like an actual couple. Everyone noticed... including Quinn.

"So, I was thinking maybe you should be in the room when our daughters born." Quinn smiled at Puck.

"Really?" Puck beamed with joy.

"Yeah, you have changed so much... become a real man, and you deserve to see her be born before we put her up for adoption." Quinn whispered.

"Thank you Quinn." Puck smiled sincerely.

"And I was thinking... maybe we could into that room, as... a couple?" Quinn asked nervously hand placed over her baby bump.

Looking at Quinn, Puck thought to himself this was all he ever wanted, knowing that Rachel didn't care about him and hiding his feelings for the small diva, Puck smiled at Quinn.

"I'd love that."

_**I want you to know  
That it doesn't matter  
Where we take this road  
But someone's gotta go  
And I want you to know  
You couldn't have loved me better  
But I want you to move on  
So I'm already gone **_

"Our plan worked." Puck announced to Rachel in the empty classroom where Puck first asked her 'out' like they did every morning before class.

"What did Noah?" Rachel asked forgetting that this was all 'fake' even though she had come to realise over the last few weeks that she was in love with Noah Puckerman.

"Quinn asked me out and I said yes." Puck rushed out.

"Oh." Rachel paled, "I mean t-that's great Noah, really I hope you and Quinn are together for ever." Rachel muttered fastly through her fastly growing tears,

"Are you okay?" Puck asked his heart breaking, did she care too?

"I'm fine Noah, I just let myself forget the ultimate plan, excuse me." Rachel rushed out of the room, bursting into tears passing a very happy Quinn Fabray in the hallways.

_**You can't make it feel right  
When you know that it's wrong  
I'm already gone, already gone  
There's no moving on  
So I'm already gone  
Ah already gone, already gone, already gone  
Ah already gone, already gone, already gone **_

Rachel avoided Noah as best as she could for at least a month before she was forced to speak to him... they were paired up as duet partners.

"Rachel, you barely speak to me. Look at me." Puck broke the silence.

"How Quinn?" Rachel asked brightly changing the subject,

"She's fine." Puck mumbled, "Answer my question."

"You never asked one." Rachel rushed out.

Rolling his eyes Puck moved closer to Rachel.

"Why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not, you have just been too busy a-and so I have I, with glee and singing and my dance classes; you preparing to be a father..."

"Bullshit Rachel, I know you only have classes 3 days a week."

"I upped them, 6 days a week, helps me not remember." Rachel whispered.

"Remember what?" Puck pleaded already knowing the answer.

"Us." Rachel mumbled,

"There's no 'you' any more ManHands." Quinn sneered walking into the choir room.

"What are you doing here Quinn?" Puck sighed.

"I thought she'd try and get you back and I was right, just pick a song and highlight the parts you want Puck to sing and he'll learn them, let's go Puck." Quinn demanded grabbing onto his hand and dragging Puck out of the room.

Rachel laid her hand on own stomach with tears in her eyes, she should of told him... that they were having a baby... but he was already gone.

_**I want you to know  
That it doesn't matter  
Where we take this road  
But someone's gotta go  
And I want you to know  
You couldn't have loved me better  
But I want you to move on  
So I'm already gone **_

_**You can't make it feel right  
When you know that it's wrong  
I'm already gone, already gone  
There's no moving on  
So I'm already gone**_

**A/N Like it? R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I own nothing! So I wasn't planning on making a sequel but you guys wanted it and without you guys I wouldn't be writing so this is for you :) I am using a happier song for the happier ending that Puckleberry deserve! Song credit is 'Another heart calls' by All American Rejects, and I couldn't help writing Pezberry friendship!**

_Part II_

_**Do you remember when we didn't care  
We were just two kids that took the moment when it was there  
Do you remember you at all  
Another heart calls**_

Rachel now five months pregnant was still hiding her pregnancy, don't ask her how but she has done it. She was able to be open about it at home as she told her parents the same day she found out; they were upset, but she was their little girl there was no way in hell they were going to abandon her, not when she needed her daddy's the most. They did ask her who the father was but she told them she'd like to keep it a secret until she told him... and at four months; her father's were pressuring her to tell the soon to be dad, little did they know he was already dad... after losing at Regionals that day, Quinn went into labour.

They had a baby girl, Beth. She was perfect... Quinn and Noah stilled signed the adoptive papers...

_**Yeah I remember when we stole the night  
We'd lie awake but dreaming 'til the sun would wash the sky**_

"She was perfect Rach." Puck whispered to Rachel a few days after Beth was born, they were sitting on the bleachers the place that had quickly become 'theirs'.

"Who Quinn or Beth?" Rachel sneered, hurt and angry that she was pregnant and alone.

"The fuck?" Puck snapped.

"I really don't want to talk about this Noah, talk to Quinn." Rachel suggested.

"I thought I could talk to you Rach, were friends." Puck muttered confused.

"We were, until you chose Quinn and broke my heart." Rachel finally admitted,

"But it was a plan..." Puck said feeling like shit.

"Like I said, talk to Quinn... the MOTHER of your child, leave me alone." Rachel dismissed Noah, her heartbreaking when she left him alone on the bleachers, she turned around to see him crying...

_**Just as soon as I see you  
But didn't I, but didn't I tell you  
As deep as I need you,  
You wanna leave it all**_

"So how far along are you?" Santana asked Rachel in the bathroom before school.

"E-Excuse me?" Rachel stuttered, how did Santana Lopez find out about the baby.

"The baby." Santana said speaking slowly,

"There is no baby." Rachel said sternly.

"Bullshit! Don't lie to me Berry!" Santana snapped moving closer to the petite diva.

"Please don't tell anyone, it's going to be hard enough, I don't want the school to know just yet." Rachel begged.

Eyes softening, Santana took Rachel's hand gently into hers,

"I'm not going to tell... my dad, Dr Walker... he's my step dad and I was helping him out when I saw you name and considering he's a baby doctor, I was interested." Santana admits, "Five months..."

"Yeah..." Rachel sighed placing her hands on her belly, "I'm really scared." Rachel sobbed and was surprised when she felt Santana hugging her,

"It will be okay sweetie, I promise." Santana cooed, "I'm here for you."

"Y-You don't have to be nice to me Santana." Rachel told her.

"I want to, you need friends and being in glee has made me realise your not that bad." Santana smirked.

"I'm really scared." Rachel repeated completely breaking down and letting Santana comfort the crying girl until the bell went for their first class.

_**What can I do?  
Say it's true  
Or everything that matters breaks in two  
Say it's true  
I'll never ask for anyone but you  
**_

"Santana what the fuck are you doing?" Quinn sneered when Rachel and Santana walked into the choir room hand in hand laughing... LAUGHING.

"Hanging out with my friend, problem?" Santana snapped.

"Um, many, it's Rachel." Quinn said as if it was obvious.

"Yeah, and she's my friend, she's actually pretty cool tubbers." Santana sneered feeling Rachel tensing at the nickname Quinn had gotten when she had fell pregnant, Santana mouthed an 'I'm sorry' to Rachel who nodded.

"So we can be friends with Rachel!" Brittany asked excitedly.

"Yep, she's one of us now." Santana said proudly to Brittany.

"I have been waiting two years for this." Brittany smiled at Rachel,

"Thanks?" Rachel smiled,

"Brit's always loved you." Santana whispered making Rachel smile brightly at the blonde.

"Thank you." Rachel said to Brittany.

"No problems, your just so cute!" Brittany giggled.

"That she isn't!" Quinn snapped, "She's a freak!"

"Fuck off Quinn, she's not bad." Puck and Finn said at the same time,

Looking at the two men who were supposed to of loved her, Quinn growled in frustration.

"And on that note, were done." Puck added putting salt in Quinn's already open wounds.

"What!" She screeched.

"You heard me." Puck told her blankly.

"Why?" Quinn whispered forgetting about everyone else in the room.

"Because, I love someone else, have ever since I started dating he to try and get over you... didn't work, because I got you but I lost my true love." Puck said staring at Rachel who had tears in her eyes and bolted out of the room with Santana and Brittany behind her.

_**Talk to me  
I'm throwing myself in front of you  
This could be the last mistake  
That I would ever wanna do  
Yeah all I ever do is give it's time you see my point of view  
**_

"It's Puckerman's isn't it." Santana asked Rachel as she cried,

"Yes..." Rachel sobbed.

"When are you going to tell him? He deserves to know!" Santana asked.

"I can't tell him, I mean I couldn't but now I've let it go so long, I'm scared he'll hate me!" Rachel sobbed.

"He won't hate you Rachel, he fucking loves you." Santana told her.

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, I am 110% sure, he'll probably be so excited he'll bust a nut." Santana grinned.

"Ah there she is." Rachel smiled, she wasn't used to caring Santana more used to crud Santana.

"I'm always here, but you needed caring San and now you need a foot up the ass, go tell him Rach."

"I will... tomorrow." Rachel agreed.

_**Just as soon as I see you  
But didn't I, but didn't I tell you  
As deep as I need you,  
You wanna leave it all **_

"Noah I need to speak with you." Rachel corned Puck the next day at school.

"Sure thing baby, what's up?" Puck asked glad that she was finally talking to him.

"The classroom?"

"Sure." Puck agreed following Rachel to were it all began.

"Sit." Rachel directed.

"Okay, is everything okay?" Puck asked concerned.

"I'm pregnant." Rachel blurted out quickly avoiding his gaze.

"What?" Puck asked not sure he heard her correctly.

"I'm pregnant... five months actually, your the father." Rachel stated.

He paused,

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Puck asked a little angry.

"Because, you were with Quinn and focusing on Beth, I didn't want you to piss Quinn off and she not let you be in the birthing room." Rachel admitted, Puck's anger becoming non-existent at her excuse.

"Rach-" But was cut off.

"And now you two are broken up and Beth is adopted out and I thought I could do this alone, by myself, and even though I have my dad's and now San and Brit, I don't want my child growing up with his dad and I-I'm just so scared Noah." Rachel rambled.

"It's a boy?" Puck asked shocked.

"Yes, we are having a son Noah." Rachel smiled.

"Do you have a name?" Puck asked needing to know.

"Yes, Levi Noah Berry-Puckerman." Rachel said carefully not knowing if he'd like the name.

"My last name?" Puck smiled, brightly, Beth was always under Beth Fabray.

"Of course! He's your son as well." Rachel said matter of factly.

_**What can I do?  
Say it's true  
Or everything that matters breaks in two  
Say it's true  
I'll never ask for anyone but you  
But I know what you want is to figure it out  
And God knows I do too  
What can I do?  
Say it's true  
I'll never ask for anyone but you **_

Having Noah knowing about the baby... their son... made things a lot easier and when the school found out she was pregnant nobody fucked with her; having Noah and Santana on your side really scared the crap out of people... Quinn didn't get the hint.

"He's only with you because your having a child that he is actually keeping, Beth was his first choice your son..." Quinn spat out the word, "Is just second best to me and my family, just like his mother."

The slap rang out for miles long,

"Fuck you." Rachel sneered pulling back her hand and storming out of the choir room in tears,

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**__**  
Na, na, na, na, na, na**_

I'm sorry  
So what?  
But you don't think I've said enough  
I'm sorry  
I don't care  
You were never there

"Rachel let me in." Puck pounded on her bedroom door that afternoon, she was six months by the time everyone found out and he worried that she was stressing too much.

"Go away Noah. Back to Quinn." Rachel spat.

"You have ten minutes." Hiram told Puck and opened the door to his daughter's room with the spare key to let the distressed boy in.

"Rachel." Puck walked in closing the door seeing Rachel crying on her bed laying on her back considering stomach lying wasn't an option any more.

"Are we your sloppy seconds? Because if so-" Rachel was cut off by a searing kiss.

"She is my sloppy seconds, not Beth... never Beth, but Beth will never be ahead of Levi either, they are both my children and I fucking love them equally. Their mothers? There's no competition, Rachel Berry wins every single time." Puck told her seriously.

_**As soon as I see you  
But didn't I, but didn't I tell you  
As deep as I need you  
You wanna leave it all  
**_

"You mean that Noah?" Rachel mumbled.

"Yeah Rachel, I meant what I said the other month in the choir room; your my true love baby." Puck smiled.

"I love you Noah." Rachel whispered.

"Love you too baby." Puck replied in a gentle voice.

_**What can I do?  
Say it's true  
Or everything that matters breaks in two  
Say it's true  
I'll never ask for anyone but you  
But I know what you want is to figure it out  
And God knows I do too  
What can I do?  
Say it's true  
I'll never ask for anyone but you  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh **_

"I'll never ask for anyone but you..." Puck told his girlfriend moments after she gave birth to their healthy son, Levi Noah Puckerman... Rachel thought that since she'd be a Puckerman one day; Levi wouldn't need her last name.

_**I'll never **_ask_** for anyone but you  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh **_

**A/N Good?**


End file.
